


Making Up For Lost Time

by SophieTrancy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fake Character Death, Gay Sex, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is sure he's seeing ghosts. Harry's dead, whispered his brain. Eggsy walks around Harry's old place, seeing him in every corner, every newspaper cover, every Martini glass, every God damn room. This feeling has been building up inside him, so he's not surprised when he doesn't believe to be face to face with Harry himself. Well, how could it be, right? He's fucking dead. Eggsy's days have no meaning anymore, somehow. A man that was no more than a mentor, suddenly makes Eggsy's heart ache to a point where Eggsy's legs go weak. He has to came back, begged his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am one more time. I came up with this idea a while back, when I first watched Kingsman. 
> 
> I'm Hartwin trash, just letting y'all know. 
> 
> Truth is, I don't expect this to be very long, maybe ten, eleven chapters, very brief.

 “I have the feeling Eggsy is going to get himself killed one of these days, Harry” Merlin spoke, sighing, reporting the news to his friend “I tried to blame it on all the death he’s been seeing, but he still does the job perfectly. But he’s acting reckless…” Merlin looked around his desk for some files “... he’s been stabbed six times only this past five months and let’s not even count how many suits he’s ruined”

Harry, obviously, was not happy with such news. Merlin didn’t have the balls to say it out loud, but Harry had. The words made his chest ache with guilt. It was _his_ fault, Harry couldn’t ignore what was right beneath his nose. He had done this to the poor boy.

“I believe this one’s on me, my friend” Harry spoke, his eyes tired and full of shame. He removed his glasses, giving himself some rest “Eggsy’s behaviour is my fault, even though that does not serve him as an excuse, of course”

The office went silent. It had almost been a year since Kentucky. A year since Harry’s ‘death’. He had been hiding for far too long, he had seen the footage from Eggsy’s previous missions. If Harry could put an end to this, then he wouldn’t stop until he succeeded.

Saying that inside his brain was better than listening to his heart. Because the stupid thing wouldn’t stop beating faster than normal every time he saw Eggsy on the screen. He tried not to admit that he had missed the boy, but that was no longer a secret, aparently. But he was a Kingsman, _a fucking gentleman_ , and the boy was his responsibility, after all.

Fine, _fine_. Harry had missed the kid, he couldn’t lie. Harry hadn’t been able to open to anyone, not even in all the therapy sessions he was forced to face, and he was scared that if he did, that if he said it out loud, he’d realize how ridiculous he was acting.

Of course, he still had to go and find Eggsy. Harry would never be able to deny the kid anything and he himself had a lot of mistakes to correct, one heart he had to mend.

“Where is he now?” Harry asked, knowing Merlin could easily track him down. But, since no answer came, Harry looked up to find a concerned look “Oh, c’mon, it’s been nearly eleven months, Merlin. I’m well enough to talk some sense into him”

“For the first time, I doubt you, Harry. I’m not worried about _your_ well being. It’s his that concerns me”

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Harry to spot Eggsy in the crowded pub. It wasn’t hard to miss the teenage boy wearing a fancy suit, obviously. Why? Because he was the only one matching Harry’s own outfit. Two of the most skilled spies in the world in the same room and no one seemed to give a rat’s ass.

Harry also didn’t pass unnoticed by people, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It also didn’t take long for Harry to realize just how _drunk_ and _out of his fucking senses_ Eggsy truly was. Due to all the alcohol, Harry expected Eggsy to be a little slow, but no so fucking _lethargic_. Harry walked up to him, receiving the boy’s full attention in no time. He had a smile on his lips, one Harry recognized as a farce.

Eggsy couldn’t believe his eyes. There was a girl trying to put her hand inside his pants, her face in his neck, but was having trouble with the buttons. Eggsy couldn’t care less. He brought himself to a standing position, leaning against the table for support.

_When did all the alcohol finally get to him?_

Eggsy laughed. Harry felt his heart swell at the sound, but it was over too fast. It was the most marvelous sound, but it was gone too fast, far too bitter for Harry’s taste.

“That’s it, right? I’ve fucking gone crazy for good” Eggsy felt he could pass out at any moment, and he didn’t know if it was because of all the drinking or the sight in front of him, but he felt he’d go down gladly. Because the sight of Harry, this being a hallucination or not, would be the last thing he’d see “First in my house, now here”

Harry had learnt that Eggsy had permanently moved into his house and Harry was okay with it. _Perfectly okay with it._ But, still, he had no idea how far damaged Eggsy truly was. By the looks of it, very very badly.

“You’re dead” Harry couldn’t believe it. Eggsy was… out of his right mind, for fuck’s sakes. Still, he looked as if he was about to cry and Harry couldn’t take that. It seemed, that the simple sight of Harry, imaginary or not, was enough to tear him apart.

“I can assure you that I am not” Eggsy laughed again, almost losing his balance, leaning into Harry. The Kingsman wanted to take a step back, but his feet refused to move. So, he stood his ground while Eggsy held on to the table to move towards him.

“Yes, you are. I saw you fucking _die_ , with my own two eyes” Eggsy held back a breath, bringing himself to control. Other people had nothing to do with their little talk, they might think he’s crazy “They gave me your name, your favorite tie, your office, your room at the HQ. You can’t be my Harry”

“Why not?” Harry had to suppress a stutter when Eggsy’s cold hands found his neck, moving to grab him by the lapels.

Harry swallowed hard. _My Harry._ The kingsman was pretty aware of their connection and feared the boy would have trouble accepting his return, that things wouldn’t be the same, but this is far too much. How could he be so stupid?

“Because the Harry in my head would have dragged me out of here already, taken me home and fucked me senselessly”

Harry couldn’t lie and say that that didn’t cause his trousers to grow tighter. Especially with Eggsy standing so close to him. The boy wasn’t moving or anything, but Harry was suddenly aware of everything around them, being unable to shut the world out, unlike Eggsy himself. Harry was _pretty_ sure his cheeks were a little bit reddish.

“Because he would’ve missed me” Eggsy spoke, with a stupid grin taking over his handsome face “He made a promise he couldn’t keep and that wasn’t very gentleman like”

There were many ways Harry could’ve answered that, but he remained silent. Harry barked out a laugh. That promise had haunted him because, just as Eggsy had proved him, it meant, now, more than anything to the poor thing.

“No, it wasn’t” Harry said, at last. He couldn’t continue to watch Eggsy struggle to stand anymore “Would you give me the chance to make it right?”

Eggsy knew what that meant. Even though his vision was a little blurred, the man before him _was_ Harry, he had to be. Alive and breathing. In flesh and bone. Either that, or he had lost count of all the tequila shots.

There was a hand in front of Eggsy. Harry’s hand. A hand that almost demanded to be taken. And Eggsy would’ve followed him anywhere, if he didn’t have one more question. One he was sober enough to ask and process the answer.

“If you’re my Harry, then how are you even alive?” Eggsy watched as the man swallowed and Eggsy followed the movement of his throat. _Fuck, I wanna kiss ‘im right there…_

Harry knew he’d have to explain, that Eggsy hadn’t yelled at him because of the alcohol. But not to an Eggsy who could barely stand, an Eggsy that was dangerously leaning into Harry’s personal space.

_But would that be dangerous?_

Harry knew this was taking advantage, making Eggsy believe that he would really… what was it? Drag him home and fuck him senselessly. The idea was tempting, but that went against everything Harry believe in.

So Harry took a step into Eggsy’s personal space and the boy didn’t seem to care at all. Harry took a deep breath, taking the boy’s waist when he hadn’t moved.

“It may have taken me a long while, but I came back to you” Eggsy felt the urge to throw himself completely against _this_ Harry and forget the world, but he was scared that if he moved too fast, Harry would move away, he’d trip, fall, hit his fucking head and die “I will _always_ come back to you”

_Fuck, that was a good enough answer._

 


	2. Chapter Two

Eggsy didn’t open his eyes as soon as he awoke. His head was hurting like a bitch and he feared some kind of light could reach his eyes. Well, Eggsy didn’t really need to open his eyes to remember what had happened. And, in less than a second, the memories came back to him in waves, like flashbacks he had no idea what had triggered. Maybe the faint smell of a cologne that wasn’t his.

By the bedside table, Eggsy found two aspirins and a glass of water.

And then it hit ‘im.

Harry was real. He _was_ there. Harry had been the one to bring him home. Eggsy knew he had acted like a baby, stumbling into the house, unable to keep himself balanced, holding on to Harry. He had forced Harry to sleep with him. Eggsy spoke one word and it had been enough to make Harry stay.

When Eggsy stood, reality finally sank in. Last night had not been a dream. He was in Harry’s house. The house that had been given to him months ago. Harry’s things were by the door, his coat, though expensive as Hell, had been forgotten, hanging from the door knob.

Eggsy made his way downstairs slowly. His head was pounding, alright, but he just didn’t feel ready. Hell, he had missed Harry, had cried himself to sleep more times than he’d like to admit. Still, knowing the man that apparently had been living only in his dreams was breathing the same air as him, made his stomach flip painfully.

However, Eggsy took a deep breathe, entering the kitchen area. His eyes didn’t move from Harry’s moving frame, but he saw the table set for breakfast. The table was full of Eggsy’s favorite foods. When Harry moved to look at Eggsy, forgetting everything he had been doing, his eyes lit up. Eggsy forgot how to breathe for a moment. He told himself he was mad at Harry, told himself to keep his _shit together_ , but he found he couldn’t. Not with Harry right there, so close.

Eggsy felt tears sting at his eyes and warmly roll down his cheeks without his permission. Harry soon invaded his personal space, not that Eggsy minded, and brought his shaking form into his bear hug. It didn’t take Eggsy another second to hug back.

Neither Eggsy or Harry knew how long had passed when they finally broke the hug.

“You have some serious explaining to do, mate” Eggsy whispered, his voice hoarse. Harry’s hands fell to Eggsy’s arms, keeping him close. Harry smiled, knowing it was true. He had a lot to tell the boy, many secrets were still to unfold. Harry had to come clean, even though he had no idea where to start.

“Where have you been, Harry?” Eggsy asked when Harry remained silent “You’re gone for a year, let me believe you’re dead, that I’d never see you again, and suddenly you show up? Fine? Like nothing happened? _What the fuck happened, Harry?_ I was here, I saw everything. I saw Valentine shooting you…”

“Eggsy, Eggsy, please, listen to me” Harry held him tight, shutting him up with nothing more than a look “I know I caused you a lot of pain and it wasn’t fair. I promised things that I couldn’t give you and for that I’m sorry”

Eggsy felt like he had to sit, he felt lightheaded. But, deep down, he feared he’d wake up any moment and this would all have been just a dream. So he held on even more tightly to Harry’s clothes, keeping himself balanced.

“Eggsy, I knew you were special from the day we met and I never doubted you or your potential, not even once. And waking up in Kentucky, with Merlin by my side, not you, I knew I had screwed everything up. But Eggsy, you have to understand that it was my decision not to tell you anything, and it killed me, but it had to be done”

“Why?”

“Because I couldn’t allow you to see me like that. Eggsy, now I know exactly what I put you through. But I couldn’t walk, I couldn’t talk, I had a feeding tube, half of my face was covered in bandages for more than two months…”

Eggsy wanted to shut Harry’s voice that moment. He didn’t want to know. Harry was there, that was all that mattered.

“And Eggsy, I saw the way you looked at me” Eggsy tried to look away, but Harry didn’t let him “And trust me, I felt the same. I _feel_ the same. I couldn’t stop thinking about us and the idea of coming back to you was the only thing that kept me going” Harry moved his hands so he could hold Eggsy’s face “I know it took me a while longer that I predicted…”

Eggsy didn’t need to hear another word. Just the idea of Harry reciprocating his feelings was able to take him high, a place where all that pain couldn’t reach him anymore. Being so close to each other, it was just a matter of Eggsy stretching a little bit so he could lock his lips with Harry’s. And the older Kingsman didn’t move away. Harry didn’t even show the smallest sign of doubt. Harry stood his ground when Eggsy moved his hands up his neck, his fingers in his Harry’s hair.

Harry kissed back, of course he did. Harry had dreamt of this moment before, those images filling his mind once more as he pressed Eggsy gently against the kitchen island. Those images came just to show Harry just how wrong he had been. Eggsy was something else. Eggsy’s lips were soft, warm. Eggsy’s hands traveled all throughout Harry’s body and Harry was completely fine with the feeling.

Harry didn’t have plans to go any further than this, he still had full control over himself. Harry had a smile on lips when he pulled away, Eggsy soon trying to connect their mouths again.

“Breakfast first, Eggsy”

Eggsy growled in frustration, resting his head against Harry’s chest. When the boy was ready to argue, Harry kissed him again, fast enough so he’d have full control over it, just so he could, once more, shut Eggsy’s brain down.

“I still have many things to tell you, Eggsy and I believe you have too. Eat, you had quite a lot to drink last night”

Both Harry and Eggsy sat to eat. Eggsy had to fight against his own stomach more than once. Everything tasted devine, still it felt hard to focus. Eggsy tried his best to pay attention to Harry, but all he could think about was the fact that Harry was right there, their hands brushing slightly sometimes, their eyes struggling to look to other places apart from each other.

Harry seemed to realized such fact. Just how distracted Eggsy was. Harry just had to touch Eggsy’s foot with his own to see how much tension there actually was between them. Harry was barely done settling the dishes by the sink, no talk being done between them, before Eggsy had him pressed against the counter, their lips together. Harry laughed, Eggsy’s fast fingers already reaching for the older man’s robe.

 


	3. Chapter Three

Harry had his back against the mattress. The room was warm, calm. Eggsy had his head resting on his hand, his elbow right next to Harry’s ribs, holding his own weight up. Harry had his hand in Eggsy’s hair, that refused to behave after all the love they made.

“When I woke up, the doctors told me what had happened and how far my injuries went. The head trauma, the bullet, blood loss, muscle weakness from laying on a bed for three weeks…”

Eggsy’s eyes closed. The boy hated this subject, and he just didn’t want to talk about it. But then, of course, Eggsy had ignored his own pain for the most part, only allowing it to wash over him at night, in another country, where he was positive no one could see him. Eggsy _had_ to know.

“But then, Merlin came. The doctors thought I had forgotten everything, but it was not true. I remembered everything, I know everything I did in that church, what I said to you before I left. All those memories haunted me” Harry said, smiling faintly “The doctors wanted me to be slow, they said that my recovery would take months, maybe longer than a year…”

“But they don’t know you, am I right?” Eggsy said, his fingers tracing circles in Harry’s chest, absentmindedly tickling the older Kingsman. Harry smiled, a secret smile only Eggsy knew.

“Merlin kept me posted about things, about you” Harry sighed “To be honest with you, I didn’t really care about anything else _but_ you. Merlin told me about you saving the day, becoming Galahad, becoming me” Eggsy could literally feel his cheeks blushing, going crimson “And I’m so proud of you, Eggsy, you can’t even imagine how much”

Eggsy looked deep into Harry’s eyes. That sentence was enough to give his heart some peace. Eggsy felt like he could do anything. Because Harry was proud of him.

“Now, imagine my face when Merlin walks in one day, bringing a laptop, with the most disappointed look on his face” Eggsy’s brows arched “Merlin brought me videos of your missions, after V-Day. Now, I’m not saying I’m okay with your behaviour, Mr. Unwin, but I do know most of the reasons fall on my shoulders”

Eggsy tried to talk, to say it had nothing to do with Harry, but he couldn’t find the words to express himself. How could he explain that he just didn’t want to live anymore? His mother and sister were safe. No one on this Earth needed him. Eggsy felt _ditchable_.

“But I’ve been doing all the talking. What about you?” Harry truly expected to hear some nice things, such as news from Eggsy’s family. It had been hard, knowing that Eggsy had Dean for a step dad. Even though Harry wanted to get the jerk’s ass arrested, he knew this wasn’t his fight. Harry did what he could, which was to give Eggsy the means, the knowledge to take the matter into his own hands. Harry trusted Eggsy did the best he could.

“Well, I kicked Dean’s ass” Now it was Harry’s turn to be surprised. Eggsy smiled, moving his legs so he could get more comfortable. Harry moved a little and there: perfect. It still, secretly, amazed both of them how easy it was for their bodies to fit together “Yup, in the same pub you beat his crew up”

“Well, I can say, then, that I taught you right”

“Yeah, you taught me a few things” Eggsy bent over, leaving a small kiss on Harry’s lips once more “And, when this house became mine, as tradition, I gave mine to my mother. She divorced Dean and found a job. Sometimes, I come over to see Daisy”

“I’m happy to hear they are doing alright, Eggsy, you did what was right”

“Yeah, well. I should be there with them, during all my free time, but after the first night I slept in your bed, I just couldn’t leave” Eggsy wouldn’t meet Harry’s eyes, but Harry moved, his hand holding Eggsy’s cheek gently, caressing it with his thumb “Everything reminded me of you, I just wanted to stay here…”

“Why didn’t you change anything? I was hoping to see that you had thrown everything away”

“I could never do that” Eggsy laughed “I just couldn’t…” he shrugged, but Harry knew what he meant. It had hurt Harry to stay all this time away, hiding. But when he finally came back, all his expectations had been proved wrong. Eggsy was here, absentmindedly waiting for him “You don’t mind that I’m here, right?”

“And that has got to be the most stupid question you’ve ever asked me” Harry spoke, in a playful manner, moving so his lips crashed against Eggsy’s. Eggsy seemed relieved, lovingly caressing Harry's skin, anywhere he could reach.

“Now, what about some light of day, huh? We’ve been here since this morning, let’s go out for a bit”

Eggsy complained, throwing himself on top of Harry and pretending to fall back asleep, snoring loudly. Harry rolled his eyes, but found it endearing either way. Harry was strong, Eggsy would have to learn that he should never be underestimated.

Harry moved Eggsy just enough so he could be on top of him. Eggsy took that as a challenge, but it was too late. Harry had him pressed against the mattress, with an impressive strength. Eggsy rested his head back, giving up.

“Fine, fine. Out we go”

“Good boy” Harry bent over to kiss Eggsy. The boy thought about using that moment to retaliate, but found himself bringing Harry lower onto his body. It was amazing how simply one kiss was enough to set his heart on fire, bursting even.

Harry stood, in all his nudity, and let out a hand to bring Eggsy to his feet. Harry passed an arm around Eggsy’s waist to steady him, then moved away, leading the boy to the shower. Eggsy, then, knew for sure that Harry was intoxicating. And everything he had ever dreamed of. 


	4. Chapter Four

Harry and Eggsy had two days ‘off’ before Harry had to officially take Arthur’s chair. They had talked about it, and Eggsy knew Harry wasn’t exactly happy with the idea of seeing even less field missions than before, but Eggsy was completely fine with the situation. After all that the boy had been through, he was completely fine with coming to report to _his_ Arthur.

Their first day was a huge mess. The morning passed like a total blur for both Harry and Eggsy. There was a small ceremony with all the Kingsman that were in the country. It didn’t last long, really, maybe fifteen minutes. Harry had some documents to sign and Eggsy followed the heavy path the pen traced on the paper.

Eggsy was proud, obviously. When Harry took the chair, there was a small and polite round of applause. They all shared a drink to celebrate, but no words were spoken. They had so much work to do that it even felt good to stop for a moment.

Roxy was there, obviously. Inside the room, she mostly observed as she tried to understand why she was the only one capable of seeing Harry and Eggsy right through. She didn’t say anything, of course, but still, it surprised her. Eggsy was so distracted once Harry was beside him again that he didn’t see her small smile when Harry couldn’t seem to hold back from touching Eggsy here and there. You would have to know them to actually see it happening.

And Roxy had been a witness to all the pain Eggsy had gone through. She was happy that Harry is back, but she was, on top of it all, relieved that Eggsy would finally have the chance to heal from all that hurt. It had been obvious that they had loved each other from day one. And it was also obvious that only Harry could save Eggsy, keep him together. And vice-versa.

It took Harry only a few moments to move his most necessary items to his new office. He knew Eggsy would be working, but he had to work himself. Someone would move his things sometime tomorrow, but he couldn’t wait that long. So, Harry knocked on the door, a small ‘come in’ muffled by the thick wood of the doors.

Harry found Eggsy typing something into his laptop, a mug of steaming coffee by his side. Eggsy’s gray jacket was on the back of the chair, leaving Harry to lose himself into the white of his lover’s shirt and purple tie, the vest seemed on the edge of exploding, unable to contain the muscles.

The best part was Eggsy’s glasses and how they had fallen to the tip of his nose. Eggsy didn’t seem to mind, but, by looking up to Harry, the older Kingsman found it endearing how he’d set it back on place. The look and small smile Harry threw him told Eggsy his lover was okay with coming back later.

“Nonsense. Can I help you?”

“There are some files that I need, that’s all” Harry pointed to the bookshelf, a normal and boring bookshelf. Eggsy had never seen any files on that wall, but he watched Harry gracefully make his way there. Harry’ skinny hand touched the wood, moving lower and lower until it stopped. A muffled sound rushed through the room as the shelf moved alone.

Eggsy’s brow arched in surprise. Harry looked at him just to prove his unspoken point. Harry smiled when Eggsy stood, following Harry through what seemed to be a door. Inside, Eggsy found himself in a small room, with its walls covered with case files, all divided by year. Eggsy allowed his fingertips to touch the paper, reading the numbers on them.

1986\. 1987. 1988. 1989. 1990. 1991. 1992. 1993. 1994. 1995. 1996. 1997. 1998. 1999. 2000.

“What are all these?”

“My past missions” Eggsy’s eyes almost fell from his handsome face. Harry saw that reaction, still looking for the files he wanted. Harry found himself smiling at how fast Eggsy was connecting the dots “Thanks to V-Day, and to the fact that Merlin was basically in charge for the past year, no one destroyed this archive. This room will soon be filled with your missions, Eggsy, and all this will be moved to my new office”

Eggsy could feel the bad humor pouring out of Harry. Eggsy touched his arm, forcing Harry to stop moving. Eggsy didn’t want to get too touchy, when they still had their glasses on, but still he couldn’t help it. The touch showed all the support they shared, but Harry wasn’t really in need of it. He’d be fine, he knew it. But, still, it was too big of a change to digest it all in a day’s time.

“This is huge, Harry. 29 years of work, you deserve this. You’re gonna do one hell of a good job, I know it”

“I know, I know” Harry smiled, placing a small and quick kiss on Eggsy’s forehead. Eggsy smiled, following his lover out of the archive, pressing the door shut “What are you up to, anyway? It’s almost time for lunch”

“I’m writing the report from my last mission. Don’t really have time to eat. I have to turn it in today or Merlin is going to have my liver for lunch”

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, then” Harry meant to leave, but turned back and, as fast as lightning, placed a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s lips. Eggsy set a hand to Harry’s neck before the older Kingsman could move. Harry smiled against Eggsy, pulling away seconds later, walking towards the door “Go, write your report. I want you whole when we get home tonight”

_Home._

Eggsy could definitely get used to that.

 


	5. Chapter Five

Both Merlin and Arthur were sitting by the desk, their glasses on the table. They had some decisions to make that could no longer be postponed. It was all very long and tiring, many notes being made, no interruptions.

By the end of it, Merlin asked the million dollar question, one Harry knew he’d ask eventually.

“So, how did Eggsy react to the news? He seems okay”

Harry considered lying. Merlin had been his friend for over 25 years, Harry knew he’d see it coming. After all of their issues, Merlin deserved to know just how madly in love with Eggsy he truly was. But, apparently, he didn’t have to say it. Merlin knew it, somehow.

“Well, he was drunk, said some stupid things. I took him home” Obviously, Merlin didn’t want any solid details, but he cared for Harry’s happiness and he knew Eggsy held the key to it “The next morning, on the other hand, didn’t turn out the way I planned it”

“Meaning?” Merlin knew Harry was the type to keep his private life private, but still, he had the right to know. Merlin had been the one to bring Harry information about Eggsy, all the time during his physical therapy, and he had been the one to witness just how the boy’s mere name could bright up Harry’s face “Are you two together or what? I believe everything is in order now?”

“You could say that, yeah” Harry fought the blushing with all he had inside his being, but Merlin could see right through him.

“Good. Are you coming clean to the others?”

Harry hadn’t thought about it, really. He was in good terms with everyone, but that didn’t just depend on him. He thought about what Eggsy would say, if he’d be okay with letting the others, at least, know. By the look on his face, Merlin had his answer.

“Just keep your hands to yourselves, will ya? You may be Arthur now, but you still have work to do”

Merlin, on his way out, had to ditch a whiskey glass, that smashed against the wall right where his head had just been mere five seconds before. Harry couldn’t help but smile at listening to Merlin’s awful laughter disappearing down the hall.


	6. Chapter Six

Even though having sex was their new favorite activity, it didn’t take long before the first missions started to come. But, what surprised Harry the most was the way Eggsy reacted to it. Eggsy wasn’t very happy with the idea of leaving so soon. Actually, when the day came, he had the worst humor Harry had ever seen on his handsome face.

Harry did what he could to enjoy the last minutes with him before Eggsy had to hop on the plane. They took their time to leave the bed, it seemed an almost impossible task. They had amazing sex in the shower, shared the same coffee mug. The way to work seemed too short today. They shared one more heated kiss before walking into the tailor shop.

Other agents were being deployed too, Eggsy was no one special, despite being Arthur’s successor. Lancelot, Tristan and Bors were leaving too, small carry-ons ready. Arthur was there, his hands back, next to Merlin. Arthur looked so fuckin hot in that suit. Even though the look on his handsome face wasn’t the best, when the time came for Galahad to leave, he looked even more _fuckable_ than usual, so much so that Galahad would do him right there, in front of all those people.

And that thought gave him an idea. Before the doors to the small train wagon closed, Galahad walked back towards Arthur. Galahad saw no one but the man he wanted. Galahad walked with confidence, even if he could see in Arthur’s face that he had no idea what Galahad’s next move would be.

And, surprising everyone, but Lancelot and Merlin, Galahad smashed his lips against Arthur’s. The head of Kingsman didn’t move his hands, or his body, but didn’t act surprised either. Arthur felt relieved even. Arthur opened his lips not a second later and Galahad knew he was loved then. Loved enough that _Arthur_ , his Harry, didn’t care to kiss him in front of other agents.

Eggsy didn’t really know what came over ‘im and he knew he’d talk to Harry about it later, about the consequences, but it was obvious Eggsy had to do it. One last time.

When it was time to go, Eggsy stepped back, his back to the train as he looked at Harry again. Harry gave him a small smile. _Everything’s fine._ Eggsy was scared he had made a mistake and, as soon as he was out of sight, he felt bad. He didn’t regret it, but he sure as hell wished he had thought twice. Harry would be left to deal with the consequences. That was not gentleman like of Eggsy to do.

It would take time for Eggsy to know that Arthur didn’t mind it one bit. It surprised himself even. Merlin laughed once they left, and Harry knew it was a fake laughter, to cool off the mood. To let the other agents know that they should laugh along and not talk about it. Merlin patted him on the shoulder, knowing that it was always bad to watch someone leave.

The way Merlin looked at everyone while leaving was almost a warning. No joke was to be made, no one was supposed to talk about it. Any agent’s private life is none of each other’s business and this small affection display was totally comprehensible. There were no rules inside Kingsman about relations between agents, everybody knew that, so no one had reasons to complain.

Harry wasn’t the first agent to go through it really. The problem was the jealousy. It wasn’t bad, but life inside Kingsman, although great, could be lonely and every agent, gay or not, wished to have something quite like Harry and Eggsy. Dating another agent was not better than dating an outsider, it was worse. You know the risks, you know exactly what could go wrong, you feel everything in your own skin. Their pain is your pain.

Harry went back to his office, to put his phone to charge. There was no point in going home. He had work to do and a lot of time. Why go home, if Eggsy’s not there? Harry had seventeen hours before Eggsy’s first cheek in, seventeen hours without Eggsy’s voice, touch or presence. He knew it’d be bad, but not as bad as it eventually got.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

Harry tried to stay awake to greet Eggsy. The boy had sent him a message early in the morning, letting him know he’d be back that day. And the day passed, and there was no Eggsy. Harry did his best to focus, drinking coffee, doing every normal and boring thing. Apparently, only Merlin knew about Eggsy’s return, and Harry wouldn’t be the one to spread the news.

Sitting there, by his office’s desk, he realized just how possessive and selfish he was being, when it came to Eggsy. And on top of it all, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Was it bad that he wanted Eggsy all to himself? After all the times he only saw Eggsy through a screen? It had killed Harry, to stay away for so long.

Around nine, Harry went home. Without any other news from Eggsy, Harry decided not to prepare any type of food. Time passed and Eggsy didn’t walk through the door. It got Harry worried, but he trusted Eggsy. He trusted the boy would look after himself, like he had most of his life.

Harry eventually fell asleep, his neck would be sore in the morning, from the horrible position it was in now. As for Eggsy, he had to stop by the HQ before going home, he had to check in personally. But, unlike what he had expected, it almost two in the fucking morning. As he walked down the many hallways, the only image in Eggsy’s mind was Harry, waiting for him.

The conversation with Merlin was brief, nothing much. Eggsy promised a report in two days, said he’d be in with Harry the next morning, probably around ten. Eggsy didn’t realize what he said, but Merlin did. _With Harry._

Eggsy knew he’d have to go and see his mother and sister soon too, but all he wanted was to curl against Harry's side, feel those strong muscles protecting him, his hands on his hair, his skin. Eggsy longed to be held by those arms again.

Eggsy tried to be silent. As soon as he walked in, the house was too dark for Harry to still be awake. Eggsy dropped his bag at his feet, finally releasing his shoulder from its weight. His back was stiff, his muscles sore. Eggsy loosened his tie, letting his vest to fall by the kitchen chair. Even though he _was_ silent, Eggsy couldn’t hold back the loud moan that escaped his lips when he rested his hands by the table, bending forward, stretching.

Everything in him seemed made of jelly, his knees about to give in.

That sound was enough to wake Harry up. With only his socks on, Harry was silent while making his way downstairs. It pained to see Eggsy bent like that, his face a clear expression of discomfort.

“Rough week?” Harry breathed out, watching as Eggsy winced with surprise. Eggsy’s eyes were full of love and tiredness when he stood tall again, throwing a smile at Harry.

“The worst” Eggsy’s whisper was enough to set Harry walking, Eggsy’s arms open wide. Harry was taller, obviously, but he held Eggsy with such protective arms, warm and gentle, still it was a bear grip the one he had. Eggsy finally relaxed, his body going numb. He could sleep there, standing in the kitchen.

“Come now, darling” Harry guided him upstairs, urging Eggsy’s hands to let go of his tie. Eggsy stumbled a bit, still hugging Harry with most of his body turned to him. Harry closed the door to the master room behind Eggsy, who sat on the mattress with a pleased moan. The sound made Harry’s heart swell with love.

Holding Eggsy up by the shoulders, Harry moved down one hand to unbutton his shirt. Eggsy helped, pulling the shirt out of his own body with quick movements. Harry pushed Eggsy down, the boy falling back without any resistance. Harry took his trousers out, leaving him in his boxers and socks. Harry took the rest of his clothes out, falling next to Eggsy.

In the dark, with his eyes closed, it felt easy to just curl next to Harry, exactly like he had wanted to the past few days. They found a way to coexist in the bed, occupying a very small fraction on the mattress. Harry knew they would talk in the morning, during breakfast, their routine falling back into place.

For the time being, Harry simply hummed and murmured sweet nothings into Eggsy’s ear, making the boy grin tiredly. Eggsy would respond by squeezing Harry more, softly locking his fingers in his lover’s hair.

They could wait for the sun to bring back the problems. For now, they would enjoy the secrecy the moon provided.

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

Harry woke up with his body completely uncovered. Harry had to hold back a sigh when he saw Eggsy, completely covered, his cheeks pink from all the extra heat. It was endearing, even, how Eggsy still managed to curl himself next to Harry, despite all of the blankets between them. Harry loved how absentmindedly Eggsy still tried.

It took Harry a long while before he gathered the courage to leave the bed. Eggsy was such a lovely sight, but still Harry had things to do. Eggsy was the one allowed to stay in, not him. Being Arthur sucked sometimes.

Harry made his way downstairs, thinking of what to eat. Considering how tired Eggsy had looked the previous night, they ignored food and went straight to bed. Now, Harry knew what to cook. Toasts and jam, tea with scrambled eggs.

Eggsy, upstairs, woke up to an empty bed. He didn’t open his eyes instantly, feeling the sheets cold next to him. It took him a lot to remember he was back home already. Without Harry, the bed seemed big, as if he was still in Beijing.

When Eggsy opened his eyes, he saw that it was still early, his eyes taking some time to adjust, the red numbers on Harry’s alarm clock still blurry. Eggsy heard noises coming from downstairs, something that calmed his heart. Harry was still in, he’d get the chance to see him again before the man had to leave.

Eggsy thought about leaving himself. He had a massive report to write, and would appreciate if the doctor gave him some painkillers, knowing that the ones Harry had wouldn’t be strong enough. So, Eggsy sat on the edge of the mattress, his back aching from the movement. It was difficult, and his breath got stuck in until he stopped moving.

_Fuck, getting shot at, even with the vest… who knew it’d be so bad…_

Eggsy made his way to the door, slowly, seeing that Harry had left his robe behind. The long, red robe was hanging from the door knob, like always, today suddenly more inviting. Eggsy touched it, bringing a sleeve to his nose. It smelled like Harry. Eggsy couldn’t resist it, now could he?

Harry heard footsteps not ten minutes later, a smile on his face when he turned around. To see Eggsy in his robe made his chest ache. In a little more than an hour he’d have to leave this perfect creature alone.

It pained Harry, but he refused to let such emotion show on his face. Eggsy was home, safe. It was all Harry could’ve asked for. But, of course, the deep red color of his robe was what made Harry realize just how pale Eggsy looked. A protective instinct made his hand fly to Eggsy’s forehead before the boy could move or talk.

Two degrees above normal temperature. Harry was not pleased with that new information. Everything seemed to be working against him going to work today. It was clear Eggsy was in pain, even though he tried to stand, not showing how uncomfortable the position truly was. Harry smiled, kissing the boy’s lips rather sweetly.

They didn’t say anything to each other. Harry took his hand, bringing him to the kitchen table, where breakfast was served. To be forced to sit on Harry’s lap was something Eggsy would’ve never dreamed about. Harry sat and, in a movement, Eggsy found himself comfortably sitting on his lover’s lap, firmly being held by strong arms.

The warmth in Harry made Eggsy shiver, looking for more contact. Harry gave him all he asked for, food, heat, kisses, caresses. Harry never asked for nothing in return, just the certainty that Eggsy would be fine. When Eggsy was done eating, he rested his chin against Harry’s neck, sighing contently, Harry petting him like one would to a cat.

Eggsy tried leaving, finding his back to be stiff. It’d hurt to move, and Harry’s arms brought him back to his previous position. Harry shushed him slightly, his hands stroking Eggsy’s arms and shoulders lovingly.

One of Harry’s hands fell to caress Eggsy’s thigh and Eggsy’s breathing rate nearly stopped. Harry kissed the boy’s neck, his teeth almost finding its way to the skin, the slight stubble. When that same hand started to pull Eggsy’s pants down, Eggsy knew what was coming.

Harry didn’t move to look at Eggsy, nor asked his permission. Harry moved his soft, though demanding hand to grip at Eggsy’s dick tightly, causing the boy to gasp in surprise at how sensitive his skin was.

Harry shushed him again, almost as if saying: _“Don’t worry, baby, I got you”_

It was over too fast, Harry too skilled for Eggsy’s mind to keep up with his fingers. Harry gave him a handjob. _A fucking handjob!_ Eggsy felt himself moan and shiver as the hot waves of pleasure crushed through his sore muscles. His fingers gripped tightly to Harry’s neck and shoulders, his orgasm building up inside of him.

“Harry…” The worst part was that Eggsy couldn’t control himself. The last time his dick had seen any action was with Harry himself, about two weeks before. So much had happened. When you fight to survive every day, there’s a lot you have to leave behind. This was Harry’s way of helping, of saying he was there for Eggsy.

Eggsy came hard, spilling against himself, Harry’s robe and Harry’s hand and sleeve. Harry said nothing, just nuzzling the boy’s neck again. He didn’t move to look at what he had done, but to look at Eggsy’s eyes, to see if it all had worked.

_Fuck, it had._

Eggsy fell relaxed against Harry once more, breathing heavily. Eggsy smiled softly, planting a kiss to Harry’s neck. Eggsy watched as Harry brought his own soaked fingers to examine them, barely looking at Eggsy before sucking at his index fingers, both watching as it came back clean from Eggsy’s cum.

Eggsy groaned, earning a smile from Harry. Eggsy hid once more, feeling his back muscles, where the worst bruises were, stiffening again. Eggsy knew, that if Harry wanted to heal him with handjobs, it would take about 12 of those to get the job done. But he was thankful to know that Harry was there.

Eggsy let himself be led to the bathroom, be undressed and put inside the shower. There he felt better. As Harry rinsed him, washed his hair, Eggsy did the same to the taller men, a few kisses here and there.

It would be a long day, Harry knew, as he watched Eggsy curling alone in bed once more.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Being Arthur has its perks, obviously. Extra lunch time, a car to pick him up, drive him around. The Kingsman in possession of the name Arthur could basically be the first to do or try anything, when it came to weaponry, medical treatment. Not that Harry abused of his codename, but when it came to Eggsy, he did. Occasionally, of course.

Today was one of those occasions. Eggsy was to be deployed again. Eggsy, even though he’d deny it for eternity, hadn’t still healed completely. But he was needed, to stop whatever billionaire son of a bitch who couldn’t wait another week to try and take over the bloody world. For the hundredth time.

Eggsy was supposed to leave late in the evening. Harry just couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the fact that he’d be coming back home to an empty bed. It was surprising just how fast he had gotten used to having Eggsy around. Eggsy didn’t have time to talk to his mother and sister, since his last mission and Harry thought about visiting them. Of course, Eggsy wouldn’t like that. Harry knew Eggsy hadn’t told them the truth about Kingsman, but deep in his gut, it was the ‘gentleman’ thing to do.

Harry smiled, watching as Eggsy made his way to his desk, in a three piece, dark navy blue suit, he never looked so good. But Harry knew him, very well, just like he knew his father. Harry never thought he’d be sleeping with Lee’s kid. That he’d be so utterly in love with him too.

Eggsy didn’t look so pale anymore, or tired, but he walked differently. Eggsy had been through two massage session to get his back in place. Apparently, it hadn’t worked. Eggsy’s shoes made a different sound with every step and he knew, even though he couldn’t stop it, that Harry was overthinking.

“How are you feeling?” Eggsy sat on the edge of the table, his long legs crossing in front of him. Eggsy sighed, stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets like he used to with his jeans.

“Good. Merlin updated me with the details, I’ll be back home by Thursday”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, Eggsy”

Of course Eggsy knew what Harry meant. It was bloody obvious. Eggsy was in pain. Harry could practically smell it from afar. It was ridiculous that Eggsy hadn’t been able to heal, that he was leaving an worried Harry behind. Eggsy set his feet against Harry’s, looking down at them. It was too difficult to do this. Say good-bye. They still had some hours, but, when you’re facing your significant other, this is what the entire day so far had felt like.

Eggsy had woken up to find Harry still in bed. It was very unusual that Eggsy got the chance to wake Harry up. Eggsy was the one to prepare breakfast for a change. It wasn’t nearly as good, but still they weren’t hungry. Eggsy looked at Harry’s brown eyes, finding there all of the secrets they had shared. And it was soothing, somehow. Knowing that he’d be missed by someone other that his mother and sister. That he made a difference in Harry’s life.

“Let’s go” Eggsy was brought back by Harry, standing up. Harry threw his jacket back on, earning a weird look from Eggsy. Harry stopped, smiling down at Eggsy “I’ll bring you back about an hour before you have to go, until then…” Harry let out his hand for Eggsy to take and, as a reflex, Eggsy took it “... you’re mine”

“I _am_ yours, Harry” Eggsy had never imagined he’d say it out loud, but the way Harry looked at him with pride made his heart swell “What if Merlin comes looking for you?”

“I’ll deal with him when we come back” Harry pulled Eggsy to a standing position, passing his arm around the boy’s waist, like he did most mornings “Up for some lunch?”

“Yeah, I’d like that”

* * *

 

 

 Harry was right, in the end. Merlin was pissed, but he dealt with the situation. That afternoon would forever be in Eggsy’s memory. The way they didn’t hide that they were together was probably the best part of it all, not the food, not the break from work. It all came back to when Harry’s hand was in his and never left.

Eggsy was happy, his cheeks flushed and that was all Harry focused on. If Merlin couldn’t see that they needed that time, then screw him. They were long time friends, but sometimes he could be an asshole.

Eggsy held on to Harry for as long as he could. He watched Harry answer two phone calls and read some papers out loud for him. Why Harry thought his opinion mattered, Eggsy had no idea. But he found himself incapable of not responding when Harry looked at him with those warm brown eyes.

When it was time, Eggsy witnessed Harry’s shoulders falling, despite his composure remaining the same. Eggsy knew him that well, he noted. The goodbye was difficult. Even though they didn’t share such a heated kiss, there were a lot less people, so they had more privacy.

“By Thursday, don’t have dinner” Eggsy whispered while he grabbed his bag “I’ll make something special for us”

Harry wanted to tell him to focus, to simply come back, but he couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face. So he nodded, watching the boy leave. And, in that suit, the umbrella in one hand, his bag over his broad shoulders, it hit him. Eggsy was no longer a boy. Eggsy was now a man.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

Obviously, things didn’t turn out the way Eggsy had planned. Right now, he was trapped inside an office, his lungs burning from climbing twenty floors through the stairs, two at a time. His brain needed oxygen, but that would have to wait. He had four bullets and sever targets. Eggsy was completely and utterly _fucked._

Eggsy had nothing but a ruined bulletproof suit and four bullets. There was a cut somewhere on his face, by his forehead maybe, that was dripping, the drops of blood staining his blond lashes. Eggsy constantly wiped the blood away, so he could get a clearer vision. He had to think of a plan, and _fast._

Then, you must be thinking: Why not contact Merlin or Harry through the earpiece? Well,  have you ever seen someone get knocked so strongly in the face that their belongings start to fly? Yeah, Eggsy would never really admit to that, but he hadn’t been able to see the blow coming. His jaw was already paying the price for that.

So, Eggsy was in Russia, unable to communicate with any other Kingsmen. He tried the office’s phone. Disconnected, of course. These guys are smart, they were forcing Eggsy to climb to the roof, locking him there. Eggsy had no plans, and he had about three minutes before all hell would break lose.

If there was something he learned at Kingsman was to recognize his chances of making it out alive. Well, today, the odds were against him, clearly. Eggsy knew that many other guys were coming to the building, and he knew none were there to help him. He could lie and say he had some intel, but still, he’d never make it.

It was the truth, plain and simple. Eggsy started praying. He had done quite a lot of it when Harry ‘died’, so he’s a pro at it. But, still, it’s different when you’re praying for a fucking miracle. Because that’s what it would take for Eggsy to live through this shit and escape this hellhole.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean you lost his signal?!” Harry jumped from his chair, looking at Merlin, who held his head high. He knew this would be the reaction the news would trigger, so he just braced himself for the worst “Where the fuck is he?”

“Last reading came from Moscow, I’m trying to find exactly where he lost his earpiece, but somehow it has been damaged to the point I can’t access its data”

“So you’re saying he’s lost, somewhere in Russia, possibly hurt?”

“I’m saying he was being successful, Harry” Merlin sighed when Harry’s cheeks went red with rage “It’s been eleven minutes…”

“Have you tried to locate his phone?”

“Still at the hotel. I tried calling eight times, he’s not with it”

Harry forced himself to think. This is exactly what people were meaning when they said don’t fuck a co worker, _feelings_ get in the way. Harry held in a breath, his lungs burning. There was a lot of adrenaline in his veins, his hands were shaking.

“Use traffic cameras to try and find him or the people after him. They couldn’t have passed unseen, check police reports, anything”

“This is fucking Russia, Harry, it isn’t that bloody simple!” Merlin was getting angry. He knew Harry loved the boy, but being bossy wasn’t going to help.

“Well then start with sections near places we know for sure he’s been!” Harry barked back, knowing he’d regret this later. _After you bring Eggsy home, give him a nice shower and fuck him face down on the mattress._ Harry wiped the arousing vision away with a sigh “I’ll help, call Lancelot, Percival, Bors, everyone we have available”

 

* * *

 

 

Yeah, Eggsy was screwed. He knew that because he had been shot. Twice. Lower abdomen, internal bleeding. His brain flashed the information in red letters across his brain. Multiple organ damage, blood loss. He had no idea what had stopped the russians, but he knew he had to find shelter. At least a place he could die with dignity.

Not possible. His ankle had been twisted when he fell to the floor, he had tripped on a corpse or some shit. Every single muscle in his body was hurting. Like Hell. When he hit the floor, his back went stiff and breathing was impossible for many minutes. The corners of his vision were turning black.

Eggsy thought of Harry. They knew he was missing by now. He liked the image his brain showed, one where Harry was all red, losing his composure. Of course, the vision was not so good, or as good as it could get, not now. Eggsy also thought about what Harry would do if he saw Eggsy in that state.

There was blood flooding down his face, entering his mouth with that bitter taste. He had cuts and bruises everywhere, places his own eyes couldn’t reach. One of the bullets had pulled through, leaving his system. He feared the other was the one stopping him from feeling his legs.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Twenty three fucking hours._ Harry had taken the first Kingsman plane available and made his way to Moscow. He had received a call from the hospital where Eggsy was, being informed of everything. Eggsy needed urgent surgery. Harry said yes, of course.

A bullet housed in his spine. Fucking _great._

Harry threw up twice in the plane’s bathroom. Just the mere thought of Eggsy not making it alive made his stomach twist painfully, so much that his lunch was out in the blink of an eye. Harry tried to breath, but every second inside that iron bird was worse than the last.

Harry knew he was lost. The trip was a blur. He walked when he was told, waited when he was ordered to. Merlin was worried. Harry would’ve busted out, looking for Eggsy. This constant lethargy was not common. Harry faced another five hours of waiting.

When the doctor came, Harry became self aware. He thought about all of the things that man could say. One word and Harry’s life would fly out the window. Fuck Kingsman, fuck London, he’d be dead.

“Unwin?” the doctor’s tone wasn’t really inquisitive, probably because of Harry’s gaze. The head of Kingsman stood, his clammy hands getting cleaned by the smooth fabric of his trousers. Harry was not ready, he then knew. He was not ready for good or bad news. Not now, at least. He almost told Merlin to hear it first, but he couldn’t bring his feet to move. Harry thought he’d be sick again “Gary pulled through the surgery”

Then all the weight came crashing down on his shoulders and his knees weren’t able to hold him up. Merlin did it instead, bringing Harry to a sitting position. It would’ve been humiliating, but he blinked back the tears anyway, swallowing his pride for once.

“We almost lost him three times, so Gary’s heart is a lot weakened right now, but he’s stable” Harry focused to understand all those quick words “The bullet was removed, no bigger damage being done to the bone itself. The chances of Mr. Unwin walking again are of 98%, though he’ll need at least a year of physical therapy”

Harry nodded. He refused to smile and let go of that dreadful feeling inside his chest. Eggsy was not out of harm’s way, he still had a long way to go.

“Were you two not aware of the bruises on his back?” the doctor scolded two of the world’s most deadly men, his eyes sharp on them.

“I was” Harry spoke, his voice shaking “I did whatever I could to help, the kid’s persistent with not accepting help”

“Well, there’s our bigger problem” the doctor sighed, taking his glasses out “The muscles around his spine and ribs are incredibly swollen, making every organ and bone go out of place. His position on the pain scale would a solid ten right now”

The doctor’s tone was humiliating. Harry should’ve known things were a lot more serious than what Eggsy let him see. Harry, his lover, could not see past his bright smile and witness the pain behind those blue pupils.

“He’ll be in a medically induced coma for a week. He’s on his side, and he shall stay that way” the doctor rearranged his stethoscope around his neck, looking down “If we put any more pressure on his back, it will go straight to his skull and brain and those two already suffered from the blood loss. We did everything we could. If Gary’s condition doesn’t improve in seven days, we’ll be forced to take him to surgery again to let the pressure go. Right now, he’s too fragile for that”

Those words really got to Harry. The doctor excused himself. Harry would later dwell on the fact that there was no Russian accent on his English, but now all his brain could do was focus on the word ‘fragile’. That is certainly not a word he’d ever use to describe Eggsy.

Until Harry’s eyes fell on his lover.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Eggsy, in fact, got better by the fourth day. He still couldn’t move much, but they had taken him out of the coma, so, by the seventh day, he was able to spend a few minutes awake, conscious. Harry, on the other hand, wasn’t so good. It had taken the Kingsman agent the entire week to get used to the idea.

Harry knew many consequences would come from this, regarding Eggsy. Their lives would change, but he wasn’t going to bail. For the first time, he knew he was in the right place. One day, while entering the ICU, Harry was quickly called. He was finally being allowed in.

Today, Harry would be able to see Eggsy for the first time. Harry was wearing his normal suit, his hair typically arranged to the side, he looked his best, despite the bags underneath his eyes.

“Eggsy is waiting for you” Merlin spoke. Harry walked into the room, to find it very small. There was only space for the bed, the equipment and a chair for him to sit on. Eggsy was still connected to many machines, and Harry gave them a quick look. Everything seemed normal, despite the fact that Eggsy didn’t move, like Harry knew he would have.

Harry sat, his hand immediately finding Eggsy’s. Eggsy looked up to him through his lashes and the look Harry found in those eyes made him want to cry. In years, he hadn’t shared a tear, but today he felt like he was about to.

“Hi…” Eggsy’s voice wasn’t nearly as strong as it used to be, and that made Harry want to hide himself completely against Eggsy. The boy looked at him, like he knew the mere sight of him would bring Harry to tears “I look like shit, I know”

Harry laughed, unable to hold it back. Harry’s hand climbed to Eggsy’s hair, praising the boy there. Eggsy closed his eyes, allowing Harry’s perfume to wash over him, shutting that hospital smell out, hopefully forever.

“You know I’d never agree to that” Harry whispered close to Eggsy’s face, they were so close Eggsy now could see just how tired Harry was. It took Eggsy some time to speak, but Harry didn’t need to know that. Eggsy smiled, though it was difficult. Harry’s mere presence was able to make him feel better “What happened, baby?”

Eggsy sighed, knowing this question would be asked eventually.

“I’m guessing my cover went tits up, I was too close, maybe” Eggsy spoke, holding back a yawn “This huge guy came up to me, he didn’t even talk, before I knew he was all over me”

Harry could work with that. They were trying to recover the images from Eggsy’s glasses, but it was a little harder since they were on the other side of the planet.

Harry couldn’t help but feel light headed. It was all happening too fast. Eggsy’s injuries, the coma, Eggsy waking up, talking to him for the first time. It all passed like a blur, really. Eggsy knew what Harry was thinking as soon as their eyes met again. Eggsy knew how bad his injuries were, the doctors didn’t lie to him. And he was sure as hell they hadn’t lied to Harry.

“I’ll start physical therapy tomorrow” Eggsy stated, unable to hold back the yawns anymore “It’d mean the world to me if you could be there…” Eggsy didn’t look Harry in the eyes, a clear sign of submission. There was a fragile bond between them, one they hadn’t finished establishing yet, and Eggsy didn’t know if asking for Harry’s presence would be seen as bending the said bond “Of course, you don’t have to…”

“I’ll be there, that’s for fucking sure” Harry spoke, not louder than a whisper. Eggsy smiled, squeezing Harry’s hand with whatever strength he had left in his muscles. He had regained a little control over himself in the past two days and he was taking advantage of that “When we go home, you’re moving in with me, do you understand me? For good, this time” _So I can help you more,_ Harry thought.

Eggsy smiled, closing his eyes. Harry knew he’d soon have to leave, so he got a little closer, his nose close to Eggsy’s.

“You already have my heart, bruv. You shouldn’t worry about whatever old, smelly t-shirts I have back at my old apartment”

Harry smiled, finding endearing how Eggsy spoke with his eyes closed, completely relaxed, leaning into Harry’s touch.

“That’s fine by me, then”

About seven weeks later, Eggsy was back in England, gladly sitting to watch the match on the tv. Harry brought some work home, sitting next to Eggsy, the blankets falling by their thighs. Winter was coming, so it was the perfect time for Eggsy to take some ‘me’ time. Eggsy’s leg was on top of Harry’s and the older man’s hand constantly touched it, focused on his paperwork, that same warm feeling building up inside Eggsy.

_Fuck, he couldn’t wait for the PT thing to end!_

 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It took about nine months before Eggsy was even allowed to hold a gun again. Harry wasn’t the one holding him back, but the doctors. Basically, Eggsy had to learn how to walk again. It was faster than a child, but still it felt extremely ridiculous to be treated as such.

Roxy treated him as an equal, of course. She was the one, during her free time, to walk with him along the Kingsman property. They even had lunch when Harry couldn’t. Roxy had helped him prepare for the field exams. It is commonly known that any injured Kingsman agent has to face certain trials to go back into action.

Today was one of the days Roxy was free. They were sitting after a good jog. The sun was shining, a fact that could brighten up anyone’s mood, Eggsy’s included. Roxy was dying to ask questions, normal friend stuff.

“So, how are things between you and Harry?” Roxy had been the first person to know about their relationship. Eggsy sighed before answering, not sure if he wanted to share any details. Nothing’s wrong between them, but their intimacy, even though this is Roxy, should stay between them.

“We’re fine” Eggsy looked back towards the house, quickly finding the window that belongs to Arthur’s office “I’m better now, but he’s still scared to touch me, if you know what I mean” Of course Roxy knew “I don’t know how to make him see that I’m fine”

It was all true, unfortunately. Harry wasn’t holding back. They still slept close together, enjoyed each other’s company when home, their kisses were still the same. But there was something else, something missing whenever they touched.

Eggsy didn’t hear what Roxy had to say. He nodded when she expected him to and they fell into a comfortable silence on their way back. Eggsy took his shower with his head in the clouds. It was about three in the afternoon when his results came back. Eggsy took the envelop with shaking hands.

Eggsy took a deep breath, knocking on the door. He didn’t really wait for permission, Harry knew it was him. And, by the speed of Eggsy’s feet, Harry knew something was wrong. Eggsy took his usual place resting against Harry’s desk, his long legs not relaxed today.

It didn’t take long for Harry to recognize that what Eggsy held tightly in his strong hands was the result they had been waiting for. Eggsy left the dark brown envelop on Harry’s desk, not looking at him. Harry didn’t really have any words that could comfort his boy, so he simply took the envelop. Eggsy merely heard the noise of paper, closing his eyes when he knew Harry was reading them.

Eggsy then felt Harry’s hand on his hair, soothing it. Eggsy took it was a sign that he hadn’t been approved, so he swallowed the lump growing in his throat and faced Harry. Harry soon kissed Eggsy, something he never did inside the headquarters. Eggsy gasped and Harry took advantage, forcing himself sweetly into Eggsy’s mouth.

Their kiss lasted for about three minutes, a lot more involved than just test results. Harry smiled, resting his forehead against Eggsy’s. Eggsy didn’t understand his happiness and, when he reached for the results, Harry didn’t let him, taking his hand and resting it against his own chest.

“Tonight, when I get home, you better be ready in bed, because I’ll fuck you until my legs give in” Harry whispered those words against Eggsy’s lips like a promise, his eyes closed in surrender. Eggsy was dumbstruck, sitting on the desk. His trousers became extremely tight, just like that “Because your next mission is on Friday”

 

* * *

 

 

It was ridiculous, Harry knew it was. But he couldn’t fight it. After seeing Eggsy crumble the way he had, and then witness the boy build himself from the ground up had shaken Harry. It was hard to admit that he thought Eggsy wasn’t going to make it, then, one more time, being proved that he had underestimated him.

Seeing that Eggsy trusted him to read the results first was evidence that, to Eggsy, their relationship was still the same. Not that it wasn’t to Harry, but clearly Eggsy saw no problems there. Harry knew he was keeping the boy waiting. Harry _wanted_ Eggsy, craved his touch, really. But he couldn’t bring himself to move, especially after knowing that his body had suffered so much.

The fact that the doctor thought him well enough to be sent on field again made his heart stop aching. So, absentmindedly, Harry gave in to the said craving. That kiss was unique, they both knew that. Harry doesn’t kiss like that, without a warning, nothing being held back. Still, it felt good to know the desire to have each other was still present.

So, Eggsy went home, with those butterflies in his stomach, as if this was his first time with someone. But, it kinda felt like it was. After all, it all felt like a new beginning. Eggsy knew he had a few hours before Harry showed up, he knew also that Harry would have dinner at the HQ. Poor thing still had a lot of work to do.

So, when Eggsy heard a key being inserted on the door, he ran upstairs, giggling like a little girl.

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Eggsy had a burning ache down his stomach, one that was too familiar. When Harry showed by the door, Eggsy felt himself drifting, willingly walking into a world where Harry was all that mattered.

That man was everything, Eggsy knew. His hair out of place, probably because of such a windy night. Eggsy was sitting on the bed with nothing but a t-shirt on. And, when Harry showed up on the door to their room, Eggsy took all of him in.

Harry was his fucking _everything_.

He witnessed as Harry dropped everything he held, as in personal belongings, to the floor, not giving them much thought.

Eggsy’s muscles burned, the need to run and hug the agent growing to the point Eggsy couldn’t move. Harry needed to control that night, because Eggsy knew the past nine months had been harsh for him too.

Harry took a deep breathe. Eggsy had showered, he was ready. Harry watched as his cheeks blushed, but his eyes never left Harry. Harry’s fingers were lazy on his buttons, his jacket falling to the floor. It took him a long time to bare his chest, but that was part of the game, right?

And Eggsy loved it.

“You wanna help me with my trousers?” Harry decided he wasn’t going to move anymore. He allowed Eggsy, with his trembling legs, to walk over to him, invade his personal space with that marvelous scent, and, quickly, tug at his trousers, earning a smile from Harry.

Harry was naked within a heartbeat. That’s just how much Eggsy needed him. Harry was strong, and Eggsy always found himself surprised by that fact. Harry took Eggsy in his arms, Eggsy’s legs closing around his waist as a reflex.

Eggsy’s back was soon on the mattress. Harry put him down slowly, his nose lost on the skin of his neck. Eggsy would have complained at the excessive amount of protectiveness, but when Harry’s tongue met his skin, his voice died.

“God…”

It was a rough, yet careful night. Harry made love to Eggsy, at one point, but mostly, Harry just wanted to remember what Eggsy sounded like when no one but Harry was there to listen. Eggsy was naughty, but _only_ for Harry. He had the dirtiest mouth, but still was able to make shivers go down the older Agent’s back.

“I’m gonna miss you, you know?” Harry said, adjusting Eggsy’s legs around his waist, once again going in. Eggsy couldn’t talk much when Harry was inside of him, but he knew what he lover meant. Harry thrusted into him another six times, hitting Eggsy’s prostate time and again and it was enough. Eggsy never had to touch himself, the mess he knew himself to be at that moment was a result of Harry’s _marvelous_ work.

For nine months, they were together everyday, had lunch everyday, slept close together every night. To think that Eggsy would be back on the field was a tough thought to grasp. Harry, honestly, didn’t want Eggsy to go, but he couldn’t ask Eggsy not to. Harry just couldn’t know what he would say if their positions were different.

“I’m gonna miss you too, H” Eggsy breathed out, coming back down from his high. He smiled, bringing Harry down on top of his body to kiss his swollen lips “I luv you, ‘arry”

Harry smiled at the accent surfacing. It was part of the trainment, to learn how to speak in different accents and it had made Harry very much upset that Eggsy had lost a huge part of his ‘urban London sound’, like the boy had described before.

It was endearing to Eggsy the way Harry looked at him. Never had Eggsy thought someone would look at him like that.

“I’ll come home to you” It wasn’t something that needed to be said, but Eggsy would always say it.

“I know you will” Again, it was not necessary for them to exchange those words, but they always did. It was their way to say they loved each other. It used to be, even before they said the actual “L” word.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Six Years Later…_

 

Eggsy was nervous. The paper he was holding could dissolve from the sweat his body was producing. Today, when he walked through the doors to Harry’s office, he wasn’t Eggsy. Today he was Galahad. And Harry would find it was for the last time.

They had talked about it, of course. They had agreed to wait another year before retirement. But, Eggsy, wasn’t going to quit Kingsman. For that, he’d need two signatures. To get what he wanted he needed those same signatures, one he already had. The second would take a whole lot of talking.

When Eggsy walked through the doors, Harry knew something was wrong. Eggsy wasn’t dressed in the same suit he had put on that morning. He looked different, despite his beautiful eyes being locked on Harry’s.

Normally, Eggsy would’ve walked straight up to Harry and kissed him, somehow. Eggsy held back, though. He stood in front of Harry’s desk, even though Harry told him to seat.

“Eggsy…”

“Arthur…” With that simple name, Harry changed. He dropped whatever it was that he was doing and gave his full attention to Eggsy. Well, Galahad. Harry just wasn’t ready for what came “Do you promise to listen to me? Before speaking?”

“Sure, Galahad”

Eggsy took a deep breath, but it didn’t help much.

“I know we talked about it, but I need to express my feelings, Arthur” Harry knew that a formal conversation would never involve _feelings,_ but Harry understood that it involved Eggsy’s position inside Kingsman “I’ll no longer be a field agent, Arthur”

Eggsy set the paper on Harry’s desk. His resignation letter. Harry took it with shaky hands, but he didn’t read it. Instead, he looked at Eggsy once again and the man in front of him seemed to be almost hyperventilating.

“I’ve spoken to Merlin, he agreed to let me take over the trainees and, if there are none, then I’ll help him handle the missions”

Harry knew Eggsy would already bring him the solution. Harry couldn’t lie and say that the idea of having Eggsy out of harm’s way wasn't good, and he wasn’t going to say anything against it, but still, it wasn’t expected. Merlin had signed, which meant he was taking full responsibility over Eggsy.

Harry removed his glasses and Eggsy did the same, closing them and leaving them on the desk.

“I thought you had said you wanted to wait”

“I know” Eggsy sighed, looking into Harry’s eyes. Eggsy claimed his place against Harry’s desk, simply to feel the man’s hand on his tigh. It wasn’t sexual, but so that Eggsy knew that Harry would be there for him no matter his answer “But I’m tired, Harry. I don’t know how you did for only God knows how long, but I’m done”

“It’s okay, Eggsy. I respect your decision” Their foreheads touched and Harry stood, staying between Eggsy’s legs. Harry hugged him close to his chest and Eggsy smiled, completely comfortable there “I won’t say I’m sad” it caused Eggsy to laugh.

“I know, ‘arry” Eggsy snuggled closer, but left the embrace not long after, afraid to wrinkle Harry’s suit “Imagine, now I can always cook you dinner, we can have Daisy over”

Eggsy wanted to say ‘kids’, but he stopped himself. That was a conversation for later. Eggsy knew Harry knew what he had wanted to say, and that’s why they shared the kiss they did. Many promises laid there, underneath their locked lips.

Eggsy knew he wouldn’t miss the field. He had Harry, he had everything. Cheesy, yes. But true. They had already made up for all the time they had lost, but still, the feeling of being together was too good, too recent despite the years that passed them by.

Harry watched Eggsy leave. By the way their eyes connected before Eggsy closed the heavy wood door and Eggsy’s lips opened into a secrecy-filled smile, Harry could tell they were fine. Everything was fine. Harry was happy. So happy that the report in front of him wasn’t _so_ boring anymore.

 

_THE END_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I can't believe this is over! Thank you so much, guys, for showing so much love towards this story.   
> This was my first time working with these characters and I have some new ideas.   
> I'm working on other projects, but I'm looking forward to writing with Harry and Eggsy again, maybe give this a continuation, who knows.   
> Thanks again, I hope you liked it!


End file.
